Hypochlorous acid water, which is acidic electrolyzed water, containing hypochlorous acid molecule (HClO), is a kind of water with PH of 5.0 to 6.5, chlorine concentration of 10-30 mg/L. This hypochlorous water has strong oxidation ability and can kill microorganisms rapidly. Conventional electrolysis devices for preparation of hypochlorous water include an electrolytic cell, and cathodic and anodic electrolytic sheets located within the electrolytic cell. The electrolytic cell is equipped with an ion membrane, which separates the electrolytic cell into an anodic side and a cathodic side. The preparation principle is: water added with salt, NaCl, is electrolyzed through the electrolysis device equipped with the ion membrane; since the anodic side and the cathodic side of the electrolytic cell are separated by the ion membrane, chlorine is generated from the chlorion Cl— at the anode, which is then reacts with H2O to generate hydrochloric acid (HCl) and hypochlorous acid (HClO), thus water from the anode tank contains 10-50 mg/L available chlorine.
However, the conventional electrolysis devices for the preparation of hypochlorous water have the following problems: 1) the use of the electrolytic cell with an ion membrane to generate hypochlorous water needs ion membranes. The ion membranes are expensive and easy to break during the electrolysis process, hence affecting the efficiency of electrolysis. During the production process with the conventional dual-slot diaphragm electrolysis method, hypochlorous water is generated at the anode tank, and a same amount of alkaline water is obtained at the cathode tank, but the alkaline water has low value; 2) during the electrolysis process, high current will generate heat through the electrolytic sheets. Such heat will increase the impedance of the electrolytic sheets, thereby reducing the current flow to impact chlorine production capacity, and affecting production efficiency of hypochlorous water. It is hence necessary to improve the conventional electrolysis devices for preparation of hypochlorous water.